


A yordle adventure

by Calucadu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magical Adventure, friends - Freeform, friendships, ships, yordle adventure, yordles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calucadu/pseuds/Calucadu
Summary: Rumble, Tristana, Teemo, Heimerdinger, Lulu and Veigar go on the adventure of their lifetimes!





	A yordle adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosegoldmagnum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldmagnum/gifts).



> It's @rosegoldmagnum birthday today!! So I decided to upload the first chapter of this story that's been lying around my computer unfinished for a while now and dedicate it to her since she liked it! Not only is her [art](https://rosegoldmagnum.tumblr.com/tagged/myart) really good, she's also an amazing person ❤ So go wish her a happy birthday and follow her on [tumblr](https://rosegoldmagnum.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosegoldmagnum)!   
> Happy birthday hun! I hope you like my little gift to you :)

I pulled my gloves off with my teeth and got up to look around me.

“It’s perfect. No mechanical failures. Fuel tank’s full, everything’s ready. We can leave.”

The other yordles started cheering in excitement and mounted the ship as quickly as they could. I watched them as I grabbed my tool box from the floor and followed them into what would be my home for the next few months.

I sighed as I watched them place their last remaining things in their rooms before I went to mine. Everything was untouched. The bed was made, the white linen nearly too bright in comparison with the rest of the room. The clothing I had chosen had been already put in the wardrobe and my gadgets and personal stuff had been placed around the room, maybe to make me feel more at ease, more at home.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. We’d leave soon and I didn’t know how that made me feel. I laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. The alarm stood there, staring right back at me. During my training, I’d had to live with that infernal thing waking me up at random hours in the middle of the night, to prepare me in case there was an emergency on board the ship.

That’s the reason why I was the only one sleeping alone. No bunkbed. No roommate. All alone. Just as it has always been, I thought, taking a long breath and finally getting up, as I heard footsteps approaching.

“Hey, Rumble. You all set?” Tristana asked, poking her head around the door.

“Yeah, you?”

“Everyone’s ready. It’s time to say our goodbyes and then take off. You wouldn’t wanna miss me pilot this baby, huh?” She opened the door for me and started walking in front. I’m positive I saw her wiggle her hips as she did, which made me frown.

I’d stopped having feelings for Tristana.

I don’t want this sounding weird, but it’s probably the best thing that’s happened to me since joining the League. No love, no regret, no jealousy, no sleepless nights thinking about her, no pathetic, stupid feelings.

She knew it, as well, which was just as good. It meant occasional teasing, but at least we were back to being friends.

I nearly ran after her, noticing I was the last one to get off the ship. Some of the League champions were there to send us off. I spotted Ziggs, who quickly came up to hug me tightly.

“Oh, Rumble, man, I’m gonna miss ya, buddy!” He grunted, squeezing me a little too much for a little too long.

I wheezed and he realised I needed to breathe.

“Oh, yeah, heh, heh, sorry.” He let me go and I smiled at him, air finally in my lungs again.

“Imma miss you too, bud.”

“But you’ll have a blast!” He screamed, not controlling the tone of his voice due to his excitement. He started laughing nervously after that but was quickly pulled into a hug by Tristana.

“Ziggs! See ya soon, you rascal!”

“See you too, Trist! You’re going to make a fine captain, and an even better pilot!” My best friend then saw my face. “Oh, and make sure Heimy is extra nauseous, please! Just for our enjoyment.”

“You won’t even be there, silly! Anyway, I’m going to say my goodbyes to the rest of the champs, have fun Ziggs and good luck with the matches!”

“You too, Tristana! Have a safe journey!”

They hugged one last time as I watched and then his gaze finally returned to me.

“I really hope you were on this trip with me.” I muttered, trying to make my voice not sound too sad.

“Yeah, I know. They probably thought I was too dangerous or something.”

“Ziggs, you’re a fire hazard.”

“No, I’m the bomb!”

“Which is equally scary.”

The two of us laughed, sharing what would be our last moments together in months. Slowly the laughter died down and I looked at my paws, embarrassed.

“I’m going to be stuck alone with Darty and Afro-for-Brains without you, Ziggs.”

“And I’m going to be stuck alone with Jinx the maniac without you, buddy. But you’ll be having tons of fun on that ship, just you wait! You might score…” He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

“I told you I don’t li-!”

He cut me off. “Yeah, yeah, you don’t like her anymore. There’s another chick on board, dude. And you never know. Months stuck together, anything can happen!” He nudged me slightly and shot me a full toothed grin at me.

“Ziggs!” I grunted, narrowing my eyes.

“I was just joking Rumble! Anyway, you try to have fun, okay?”

“Okay.” I said, smiling at him. He’d actually made me feel better without knowing it. “Hey Ziggs, can I ask a favour?”

“You want me to take care of Tristy for you, right?”

“Right. You don’t mind?”

“Nope. I’ll just check on her from time to time. Make sure she’s got enough oil and she’s running about in her wheel.”

“Ziiiiiiggs!” I whined, but laughed with him, rubbing my knuckles against his head tenderly.

An alarm went off, similar to the one that woke me up every day and my ears twitched.

“Alright crew! Everyone on the ship now!” Tristana yelled and I pulled Ziggs into our last hug.

We said goodbye and I smiled at him. He grinned back, waving energetically.

“If I don’t come back, burn all my stuff!” I yelled to him as I entered the ship and my view of him was blocked by Lulu, who prevented me from being able to have a look at his face after my comment.

“Crew check!” Tristana smiled as we formed a line in front of her. She walked, naming our ranks and nodding at us. “Scout. Head Scientist. On board Mechanic. Healer. Ahm.” She stopped at Veigar. “Guest?”

“You FOOL!” He screamed back, his yellow eyes more menacing than before, shinning brighter somehow. “How DARE you insult me?”

“But Vei-Vei! She didn’t insult you!” Lulu started waving her hands in front of the other yordle, as if trying to protect the captain from the rage of the one with the hat.

“Do NOT call me Vei-Vei!” He screeched and they both run away, the female yordle following him as he entered his room.

Maybe I should go back a few months, when the project was first thought of. Teemo had been on one of his missions when he’d found a map with directions to a land where only small creatures could go to. For some reason, the League Tribunal were all over it and decided they could make millions with this opportunity. So, they assigned me, Rumble, to be the Head Mechanic, gave me ten yordles to work with me and we started building this ship. And I mean, as big as this project was to my career, it was no Tristy. And there’s nothing in this world like my mech. Tristy will always be my baby, even after she got destroyed and I had to make Tristy 2.0, who will always be my baby as well.

Anyway, I set to work, and you know what, with nearly limitless funds you can make a decent ship. It pained me to admit there was a huge difference between my scrapyard mech and the biggest thing I’ve ever seen yordles build. And you know the best bit? It was all me! The blueprints? Mine. The ideas for the material? Also mine. I knew all her secrets, her little weaknesses (yeah, she had some) and the little touches I’d made for her, like the weapons I had added to her kit.

Yeah, she was a Rumble design alright.

But, I was also assigned to be the on board mechanic. Just in case something went wrong. Which, you know, was good. I’d have something else to do and I would be doing what I like best. But, on the other hand, it meant dealing with Teemo and Heimerdinger all day long, for who knows how long, as they’d been assigned Chief Scouter and Head Scientist respectively. I still huff at the decision. On a side – but good – note I’d been assigned Scientist as well, so my decisions were also relevant, so it wasn’t _all_ bad.

But, for some strange reason, one day, we were told Veigar would be on the mission too. I had to plan an extra space for Heimerdinger, as the other members in the ship weren’t comfortable with the Tiny Master of Evil being unsupervised and Teemo was made his bunkbed roommate. Ironic, huh?

Lulu was also there mostly for him, just in case. But the League Tribunal had really insisted on having him on the expedition. They told us in secret that he was a valuable asset if something were to happen and that he’d been in the League for years and nothing had happened. But some of us still weren’t convinced, and for once, I agreed with Teemo: something was going on.

So, Lulu and Tristana shared a room, Teemo and Veigar another, Heirmendinger had to sleep in a bed I’d added to his on-board lab and I had my own quarters to myself.

“I mean, he is kinda like a guest” Whispered Teemo, smiling faintly at Tristana. “Don’t worry about it Trist, he’ll get over it.”

The Gunner grinned back at him and hurried to the control panel.

“Alright everyone! Hold on tight!” She sat down and put her seatbelt on. She started flicking switches on and then hit the clutch and accelerator. The noise of the engine purred, making the hair on the back of my head stand up. “We’re gonna LIFT OFF!”

She was a bit unstable as we took off, but soon enough she was soaring high in the sky, making me extremely proud of my ship. I smiled for a good ten minutes while the other yordles were still getting used to it.

Finally, Tristana was able to switch the autopilot on and she hopped out of her seat, a broad smile on her lips as she addressed me.

“Rumble, this baby’s incredible!” Her hand rested on my shoulder and our gaze met. I felt all warm and fuzzy for a few seconds before she removed her paw and looked at the rest of the crew, well, the ones that were still at the cockpit. I couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that Heirmendinger had waddled off, possibly to be sick.

All the yordles were summoned and the Captain started talking.

“Anyway, we’ve been over this a thousand times before we left, but let’s go over the rules once more.” Tristana said, eyeing each of us. I noticed she avoided looking at Veigar.

“Whose turn is it to cook first?”

“Oh, mine! Mine!” Lulu giggled, raising her hand in the air. “I’m going to make purple lasagne!”

I stared at her in disgust as she laughed and clapped enthusiastically.

“We might change the cooking turns…” I heard Tristana mutter, looking down at her papers.

“And then it’s my turn to wash up.” Teemo piped in.

“I cook dinner tonight.” I cracked the joints of my paws as I said it and Heimendinger looked at me in disgust.

“I wash up.” The Scientist spoke, his eyes still on me. We shared a gaze of mutual hatred for half a second, before he turned to look at the Captain.

“Good. Nice to hear you all know your chores. I will be hanging the ‘Chore Chart’ in the cockpit for the next few weeks. Are we clear?” She asked.

We all muttered in agreement and we proceeded to the next order of the day. The morning went on like this for quite some time, before Lulu had to leave to make lunch.

“Pix is helping!” She yelled as she left the table.

Veigar groaned, his heavy gauntlet hitting his face. He made a weird snort-like sound as we all looked at him.

“Is this really necessary?” He screeched.

“Yeah.” Tristana answered. Her voice had lowered significantly, as if she was trying to sound menacing or authoritarian. “We need to have rules in order to live properly. I know there’s some rivalry on this ship, and the fact that we’re all League champions doesn’t help. But if you don’t want to be abandoned in the middle of nowhere, I suggest you follow them all.”

The Tiny Master of Evil sighed, his gauntlets moving to support his head as he placed it on them.

“Fine. I’ll do the awful chores. But don’t expect me to be nice. Or to get along.”

“Do your fucking best, Veigar. I don’t want anyone upset because of you. We are going to have to live along and you are not going to ruin it for anyone. You do, and you miss out on the great adventure.”

His eyes sparkled slightly as she said those last words and he decided he wasn’t going to provide a snarky remark.

* * *

Lunch was purple lasagne. I was hoping it had been a joke, but Lulu placed my plate in front of me, a giant smile on her face. I prodded at it with my fork, noticing no one else – besides the cook – had dared touch their food. The female yordle was currently enjoying her meal, squealing happily with each mouthful and encouraging us to eat.

“Are we going to die?” I asked, lifting the purple mix so I could eye it better.

“Enough. It can’t possibly be that bad.” Veigar said, finally gathering enough courage to eat a small mouthful of the dish Lulu had prepared. We all watched in disbelief as he munched it unenthusiastically until he swallowed.

“Yeah, I don’t think this’ll kill us.” He muttered. “It’s actually decent.”

“Of course it is, Veigy!” Lulu screamed in delight as she watched the rest of us deciding to finally eat her meal. “It’s just normal lasagne that Pix made look purple.”

“You could’ve said that earlier…” Tristana murmured, stuffing a mouthful of the dish into her maw.

“DON’T CALL ME VEIGY EITHER!” The Tiny Master said, slamming his gauntlets on the table.

“Oh, Vei-Vei! I’m so happy you were the first one to try it! It means you actually do trust me!” Lulu squealed and everyone suddenly stopped eating, noticing that what she had said was surprisingly true.

“Shut up.” Veigar muttered, prodding the lasagne lazily.

We were all uncomfortably silent the rest of the meal, as no one wanted to pipe in or question what was going on between those two.

Lulu finished her meal first but waited until Veigar did too. She followed him when he left the table, much to his unhappiness.

“Leave me alone! Stop following me!”

“But it’s fun to be with Veigar!” She screamed, trying to get him to hold her hand.

“NO IT ISN’T! Go away or I’ll cast a spell on you!”

“Oh! What kind of spell? Can I help?”

The last thing we heard were a whole lot of swearing words followed by a long sigh.

“So, what’s the deal between those two?” Tristana asked, looking at me with that twisted smile that meant mischief. I couldn’t help myself and grinned back.

“Something is definitely up.” I answered, drumming my fingers against the table.

“I just don’t get why she likes him.” Groaned Teemo, his face scrunched up in disgust.

“You actually think she likes that… pathetic excuse of a yordle?” Asked Heimerdinger. He looked amused, as if he could actually express emotions.

“Oh, yeah, Lulu likes _likes_ him.” I said, my voice a low purr. “If you know what I mean.”

“Because Rumble knows what females like.” Tristana remarked, a sly smirk spreading on her face as she looked at me, an eyebrow raised. So, we were going to play this game, huh.

“Oh, she doesn’t like Veigar? I bet she wants to kiss him, to say the least. Or maybe they have already!” I grinned back, making it look like Trist’s first comment hadn’t got to me.

“I think she likes him.” Teemo weighed in. “Like like.”

“Why does Veigar put up with that halfwit?” Heimerdinger muttered, sounding as if he was mostly speaking to himself.

“Maybe he likes her back!” Tristana said.

“Because now you know what males like.” I smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

“I don’t think Veigar’s capable of liking anyone.” Teemo answered. “Or any _thing_ , for that matter.”

“I don’t think he likes her back.” Heimerdinger commented.

“I personally think he just enjoys the attention.” I yawned and got up. “Hey, Trist, I almost forgot, I wanna show you something.”

“Ahm, what is it?”

“Come with me to the cockpit.”

She nodded and followed me. Once there I marvelled slightly at my lovely design. She looked at me, her head tilted to one side.

“I gave this baby voice recognition!” I finally said and her eyebrows lifted in amazement.

“Oh, cool!” She giggled. “Hello ship? This is Tristana speaking.”

“You’ve got to push this red button here and then say your name. But wait!” I had to hold her hand back, she was so eager to press it. “Let me tell you the functions it has first.”

I spent about three minutes showing her how to use it and when she finally could she was incredibly keen to try it. She sat down on her seat, held the controls with one hand and pressed the button with a finger of the other.

“Tristana!” She nearly screamed in excitement.

“Hello Tristana.” The female voice responded, sending a chill down my spine.

“Give me manual control, please”

“Granted.” The voice answered and the ship slowed considerably, before Trist got it going again.

“So coooool!” She cheered, manoeuvring the ship left and right, throwing me off balance slightly. “Tell me the temperature of the ship.”

I decided to let her play with her new found toy, so I left for my room.

So far, it hadn’t been a bad first day. But there was still time for it to all go really, really badly.


End file.
